Will Always Be Mine
by apiratesmile
Summary: The Great One may have been a name many knew since they were children but his Queen seems to have been left out of history. A moment in her life. This is a one-shot but could become more based on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

To my great regret I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or the characters associated with it. I love hearing from you and hope everyone enjoys this little tidbit : )

Thank you for Reading

* * *

"Your majesty court is beginning," her maid chirped.

Myra moved away from the balcony and back into the spacious room, her eyes heavy with sleep and tears.

"My lady," she cried, "what is the matter. What happened?"

Myra didn't answer for a moment, just walked like a ghost to sit in the chair by her vanity. The maid moved to her and comfortingly started to brush out her dark tresses.

"He didn't come to bed last night Nelly," she finally spoke, "He always comes, even if it is just to check on me." Her eyes were distant now, even as the girl pulled her hair into a bun.

"The king has been terribly busy lately, my lady," Nelly tried to soothe her. "Perhaps he fell asleep at his desk."

Myra shook her head, "he hasn't slept in our bed for a week now. He has a mistress." She said this with some finality, as if trying to convince herself.

"Lady," Nelly shrieked, "His Highness would never do that to you. I have seen the way he looks at you and I can say that no woman in court could ever break his gaze."

"Maybe when we were younger," she said staring into the mirror that held her flawless, youthful face. Yet all she could see was a hag of a woman.

"Were hardly children anymore. There are hundreds of younger women flocking about for his attention."

Nelly stared into the mirror directly into the intense green eyes of her mistress. "My lady please do not do this to yourself. Your love for one another has endured years apart and a war, no floozy of a woman is going to come around and destroy that.

Myra stood up and moved to the door her expression unconvinced.

When she entered the throne room the court fell into a hush. Each head bowed reverently down as she walked past. As she came to the throne she bowed but as she lifted her head, she refused to meet her husband's icy gaze.

Taking her seat beside him, she was sure to keep her eyes forward. Myra was so intent on ignoring him that she didn't even notice the woman that came to kneel before them until she spoke.

"Your Majesties I have come to speak to you about a very delicate matter," she said eyes fixated on the Demon King. Myra felt a rise of jealousy in her throat, but she could hardly blame the woman for being so infatuated. Shinou was practically a god among men with his captivating cobalt eyes and strong, sharp features.

"And what is it you wish to speak about," he asked in his light voice.

"I have come before you your majesty to bring you your son."

The hall broke out into gasps of whispers. Myra felt her heart stop.

_So she had been right._

In an instant Shinou was on his feet his body tense with anger. "How dare you suggest such a thing, woman. I have never seen you in my life much less had a son by you."

"Please milord you can forget me but certainly not him, not your own flesh and blood." The woman's voice was shaky now and from behind she pulled a boy no older than five from behind her skirt.

Myra couldn't help but let out a whimper of pain as she saw the boy. His hair was blonde and golden despite the dirt that covered it and his eyes were colored a sky blue. How many times had she run her hands through that same hair. How many times had those same eyes stared at her with such intensity.

Had the court been shocked by the news of a son they were ablaze by the sight of him.

Myra felt dizzy and without thinking she stood up. His ears flickered at the sound and he turned to look at her. This time she held his stare for a moment, desperate for him to see the pain she felt.

"Myra I would never…" he whispered to her.

But she did not wait for him to finish, she may now be a disgraced wife but she could never forget that she was a proud queen. With natural-born elegance she stepped down proudly from the throne, without looking at the woman or child. She kept her eyes on the entrance door, terrified that if she moved her eyes the tears that she held would spill over.

* * *

"Why did you leave," he asked his voiced strained with hurt.

Myra did not look up from the bed, keeping her back turned to him.

"Myra I would never hurt you like that." The blonde fell onto his side of the bed, forcing her to look at him.

Finally, she spoke. "Please just stop denying it. I saw the child; the whole court saw the child, Shinou. He looks exactly like you."

His blue eyes flared. "There are thousands of blue-eyed blonde men in the world, Myra. Just because the boy is, does not make him mine."

"Really," she laughed miserably, "that woman seemed awfully sure of it. I don't blame you either, she was beautiful, what man could resist."

"That's enough, Myra," he snapped angrily, "I don't have to explain myself here."

"No of course not Great Demon King. It would be beneath you to try and explain such an affair to your lowly wife."

The man lifted himself from the bed and stormed to the door, pausing only for a moment before leaving, his cloak snapping angrily behind him.

Myra stared at the doorframe for what seemed like years. He had never left like that before.

For as long as she could remember, she was always been desperate to have a child. When her lover had become King the desire of wanting one had turned into the desperation of needing one.

* * *

Months passed and still there was no child.

She had lay in bed for weeks too grief stricken to move.

One day the king could no longer stand to see her like this. That night Shinou had woken her from a half-sleep and without warning and took her into his arms like a small child.

"Shinou," she whispered, "where are we going?"

"I have something to show you," he said. He looked down at her such love and warmth that she didn't questioned him further. She enjoyed being in his strong arms and huddled closer into his hard body to escape the castle's chill.

He smelled so good with traces of the woods he loved to ride in and the mix of potions he was constantly stirring with his mage.

Shinou always had a smell that was distinctively his own. Even as children she remembered closing her eyes to take in his grassy scent.

"Look at that moon, Myra," he said his head turned up in wonderment.

Her eyes opened and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized he had taken her out onto the balcony. Without thinking she slid her arms around his neck for comfort, lifting her eyes to where he was staring.

The moon stared back at her with a white brilliance. It was full and beautiful that night, bathing the world in its cool glow.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. The moon looked as if it shone only a few feet from the balcony.

"Myra," he said.

"Yes," she looked up at him, with a smile for the first time in weeks.

"It doesn't matter to me. Having children I mean. Moments like these, with you, are more precious to me than a baby could ever be."

"Don't say that Shinou," she sighed staring back up at the moon, "you are a great king and all kings need a son to carry on their legacy."

It was then that she felt his calloused hand beneath her chin. Gently, he tilted her head upward to him.

"Son or no son I will always have you, Myra."

"Not if the Noble Families have their way. What is the point of me being queen if I cannot produce an heir?"

That night Shinou had held her closely, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She had fallen asleep to his quiet breathing, her mind at ease for the first time.

The next day she had woken to an empty bed. As she had dressed that day Nelly had informed her of the meeting the king had with the heads of the high families. Myra felt her heart sore as she was told how the king gave them a sound lashing for their threats to her and she couldn't contain her laughter as she was told of the lords running home with their tails between their legs.

* * *

Myra never doubted her husband's love for her, but how could she have been so stupid as to believe that he didn't care about an heir.

Finally, Nelly could take no more of her lady's moping and forced her out her bedchambers. Myra couldn't bear to face the court or her husband today. Instead she found herself walking through the garden, her mind whirling in a pool of thoughts.

"What's the matter lady," came a high voice from behind her. Myra turned to see the blonde boy who had stood before her in court only yesterday.

"What makes you thing something is the matter?" She asked a little too sharply.

The innocent smile of the boy faltered a moment, pulling on her heart. It wasn't the boy's fault for causing her so much pain. He was nothing more than a helpless child, caught up in the schemes of adults.

"What are you doing out here in the gardens?" She asked quickly in what she hoped was a kinder tone.

"Mother isn't feeling very well, so she sent me out here to play. She hasn't been feeling well a lot lately," he said, scuffing his shoes on the cobblestone.

"Would you care to walk with me—?" She looked down at him for a name.

"Seely."

"That's an interesting name," she smiled starting to walk down the path.

"I know, other kids say that all the time," he said beginning to walk beside her.

"Oh. Do they pick on you," she asked worriedly. She couldn't understand why this bothered her so much but it did. The very idea of the angelic boy getting picked on made her feel sick.

"Yeah. But they don't mess with me anymore," he said proudly puffing out his chest, "Too tough."

"Is that so," she smirked. Without realizing it the boy was growing on her. She had always wanted a son; he looked so much like Shinou that it was difficult not to imagine that he was hers.

"I saw you yesterday, you know, next to the king. You didn't look very happy."

"Well your arrival came as a bit of a surprise to me, Seely," she said gently.

"Oh," he nodded accepting this, "So what's your name."

"Myra."

"That's a pretty name. Bet no one teases you about that."

Myra tried not to laugh at the thought of someone teasing her. Some of the subjects could barely sum up the courage to speak to her much less mock her.

"Would you like to play a game with me Miss. Myra," he asked hopefully.

"What kind of game?"

"It's called—"

"There you are milady, the King has been asking for you," Nelly shouted from the other side of the bushes.

She almost laughed at his audacity to call for her after walking out the way he did last night.

"How come the King wants you," Seely asked a little annoyed at having his playmate taken away.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtful, and then an idea hit her, "would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah," chirped the boy excitedly.

She could only imagine the look on her husband's face as she walked in with his love-child.

* * *

The king was waiting for them in his study. Myra had walked this hallway many times, but for Seely it was a whole new experience. His head swiveled as he looked over the hundreds of tapestries and paintings hanging from the stone walls.

"Wow," he whispered. Myra knew that it was wrong but somehow she couldn't help but like the boy.

"Is this the king's study," he asked wide eyed.

She nodded.

He then asked confused, "how come you were sitting with him yesterday? Are you guys married?"

"Yes," she replied watching as his blue eyes grew even wider. Turning the brass handle she opened the door and beckoned for Seely to step in first.

The king didn't look up at first, his cobalt eyes were fixed on the paper he had in his desk. Myra's frowned as she noticed his forehead was wrinkled in almost pain. As she looked closer she noticed he was gripping his arm tightly, his hand flexing ever so often.

"My lord," she said coolly, drawing his attention to her. In an instant Shinou placed both hands atop his desk, trying to hide a grimace while doing so.

"Myra I want to talk about last—Hello." His intense eyes slimmed in confusion as he noticed the boy hiding shyly behind her flowing skirt.

"Myra what is this," he asked annoyed. Seely slinked further behind her, hoping the mountain of material would make him invisible.

"Seely was walking with me before you so kindly interrupted us, milord. His mother wasn't feeling very well today so I took it upon myself to look after him."

"Is that so," he said eyes narrowing. He wanted the child as far away from his wife as humanly possible.

"Is there something that you want?" She asked in a disinterested tone.

"I would prefer it if I could speak to you alone," Shinou stared pointedly at the child.

"Shinou if you want to talk about last night you mine as well forget it," she said quickly.

"Myra, please, I need to know that you believe me when I say that boy is not mine." His voice rose with each syllable.

"Not your what?" The boy asked curiously, all thoughts of shyness forgotten.

Shinou stared at the boy a moment, his mouth set in a strict line. "My son. You're not my son."

"I know that," Seely giggled as if what he said was the most absurd thing he had ever heard of.

"What do you mean, Seely?" Myra asked lowering herself to his eyelevel. She felt her husband eagerly couch behind her, his usual light breathing, uneven.

"My daddy got very sick last year," he looked at them sullenly, "then one day he wouldn't wake up. I don't really remember him but Mommy always said I looked just like him."

Myra felt as if a fist had just released her heart and massaged it into beating again. Slowly, she turned to look at Shinou, her eyes shining with happiness. But as she looked at him, she noticed him frowning.

"Shinou," she questioned, "what's wrong."

"This doesn't bother you."

"What?"

"I just nearly had you ripped from me, by a complete stranger. She played the court for fools and nearly destroyed us, Myra," he growled standing to his full height.

"Shinou don't—"But it was too late in a fury he left the room, an aura circling around him. She did not follow or try to stop him. She knew where he was going.

* * *

Myra stood out on the balcony for a long time that day. Her mind was far away and she never noticed when her legs turned numb and night fell upon her. She didn't move from that spot until she heard a familiar set of footsteps.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes fixed on the endless gape of stars, "I should have trusted you."

He did not say anything and as she felt familiar hands wrap themselves around her waist she smiled.

"It nearly killed me to see you stare at me like that. Like I was some sort of monster," he said his voice weighed down with thick emotion. "Never do that to me again, Myra. Just remember that sometimes you're the only thing that makes me wake in the morning and you're the only one I have any incentive to protect. If I lost you…"

Myra turned around and looked up at him, her heartbreaking smile silencing the powerful Demon King.

"Shinou, I'm so sorry. Ever since we met as children I have loved you and yet I could never understand your reasons for loving me. What am I to you? Then I began noticing other woman and the way they looked at you. What was there that was keeping you with me?"

Shinou tightened his hold on her pulling her closer. He moved his mouth till only inches from her ear and whispered, "There will never be anyone but you, Myra."

He then moved his mouth down kissing her face gently down all the way until he reached her mouth. The kiss set a fire in her body and warmed the icy jealousy she had been holding onto. When finally they broke apart, Myra leaned forward and placed her head on his muscled chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

If you would like this story to continue I am going to need some reviews, people. For now I am just going to keep it a one-shot. You may send flames but that is only if you enjoy seeing a young writer's hopes and dreams go up in smoke : )


	2. Chapter 2

As promised the next chapter…(trumpets blare in the background)

* * *

Beams of light shone into the study of the king, illustrating the room's powerful structure. Beneath the high windows sat the king at his desk, his features were relaxed but his eyes stared like stones at the woman standing across from him.

"Shinou you can't put her on trial," Myra tried reasoning with him.

"And why not Myra," Shinou said casually standing up.

"I admit what she did was wrong but to send her off to trial is cruel. What about Seely? What will happen to him when his mother is condemned and sent off gods know where?"

Shinou looked strait at her his eyes holding her still, "Myra, she manipulated the court into thinking I had a basterd child. She nearly cost me you and she sought to gain control of the thrown."

He brushed his blonde hair back with a hand in frustration, "What else can I do? If I let her go it will show that I will just allow people to steal my throne. Mine as well give her a basket of invitations to pass out to her friends."

She knew he meant the last part as a joke but she realized that what he was saying made since. Would she allow Shinou to risk being in danger if this woman was released?

Myra sat down heavily into one of the chairs rubbing her forehead in worry.

Shinou's face softened as he saw her feeling so helpless and he came to kneel beside her. She gave a weak smile as he looked up at her.

"I have a week to decide her fate. Maybe that will be enough time to come up with something creative," he smiled trying to reassure her.

"What about Seely, her son," she whispered too anxious about the boy to raise her voice any higher.

Shinou shrugged and stood up taking her hand and pulling her off the seat in one motion. Smoothly, he pulled her close to him wrapping both arms around her waist. Shinou presence always calmed Myra down simply because she believed her husband to be infallible. Never had he shown any weakness or fear, he took everything head on. He would do anything to protect his country and the people that he loved.

"I don't know, Myra," he sighed looking down at her with a frown.

She laid her head thoughtfully on his chest, her forehead wrinkled in thought.

_What about Seely?_

* * *

"Do you think Momma's gonna get better soon," Seely asked her, casually holding the woman's hand as they walked to the stables.

Myra looked down at the little boy. She stared at him for a few moments debating on how to answer him. Finally, she decided the truth was probably the right way to answer the sharp blonde.

"I'm not sure, Seely. The physicians are looking over her but they have not decided yet what is wrong with her."

"Oh," he said his blue eyes taking a certain shimmer to them.

Quickly, she said, "Seely have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Immediately, the boy looked up at her a smile slowly growing on his cherub face.

"No! Is that what we're doing? Do I get to ride a horse," he asked excitedly. Myra could not help but smile at the young child's change of attitude. How refreshing it would be if everyone was like this child, happy about the little things.

She nodded. "Yes, you are going to ride with me."

Seely's legs moved faster eager to get to the stables as they reached the building the grooms bowed to her and silently brought out a beautiful mahogany mare.

Myra looked to see Seely's eyes grow wide as he took in the enormity of the creature. She looked over her mare a moment quietly checking over its muscled body for any signs of discomfort. There were none. As always the grooms took meticulous care of her mare.

"What's her name?" He asked as they waited for the grooms to place on the saddle and bridal.

"Satine," she answered petting the horse's neck lovingly.

"She is already your Highness," a groom said finishing with a strap. In a practiced movement he fell to his knee and cupped his hands. His eyes stared expectantly at the blonde. The boy stared right back at him completely lost as to what he was supposed to do.

"Thank you," she nodded then slowly she leaned down to Seely and whispered, "place your foot in his hands and then he will boost you up onto the horse."

Seely did as he was told and when he slid onto the horse a smile of pure happiness tied onto his face.

They rode for a good hour before stopping at a creek near a town. They lay together in the cool grass and waited while the mare drank heavily.

The sun beat down on them warmly, making Myra's eyes grow heavy with tiredness. The soft blades of grass felt good beneath her back and she couldn't help but feel purely happy as Seely snuggled into her, fast asleep. She closed her eyes for a moment slipping away into a wonderfully fuzzy darkness.

A cold touch of steel on her neck awoke Myra hours later. As her eyes cleared a hefty man came into focus holding the end of the sword that was placed on her neck. Before she could even thinking of screaming the man spoke pure glee under toning his voice.

"Well look at what I found hiding in the bushes Kay," an evil smile on his tanned face, "a little lost sheep and her lamb."

Another man came up behind him the same wicked smile marring his worn features.

"Aye and by the looks of her, she is not a poor creature is she," he said fiddling with a dagger.

"Please," she whispered fear tightening her voice. By now Seely had woken up and was cowering in her arms, "don't hurt us. I will pay you anything you want just, please."

"Why my little sheep," the first man crooned, "We wouldn't think of hurting you. We are honest, hardworking thieves, not murderers."

"I think, boys, it would be wise to step away from the lady," came a dark tone in the shadows.

Heads turned trying to find the owner of the voice but no one step forward. Kay began waving his sword around wildly his eyes wide a fearful. Myra pulled Seely closer trying to hide him from view.

"Did you not here me," came the voice again, "I would start running, boys, before I lose patience."

"Let's go Lyon," Kay whispered to the other man his voice shaking. But Lyon took a step forward his dagger held up challenging the mysterious voice.

"Why don't you come out here and fight like a man," he called tying to hide fear beneath bravo.

"If that is what you wish." Out of no where stepped a man clad in a dark tunic and pants the only lightness about him was the gleaming sword at his side.

Lyon took a step forward but before his foot even landed back down on the ground the stranger made a quick slash of his sword cutting a gash in the man.

Myra couldn't help but let out a gasp. She had never seen someone kill in cold blood before. As gross as it was to hear the man take his last breaths of hair Myra could not help but stare her eyes fixed on him in horror.

Kay let out a scream and started to run toward the creek but the man in black was faster. He moved in front of Kay blocking his path his sword sitting on Kay's throat in anticipation.

"How does it feel," he whispered, "to have death staring you in the eye?"

Kay couldn't say anything; his full attention was on the pure steel at the nape of his neck. The stranger grimaced in annoyance and with a slash his victim fell lifelessly to the ground.

Seely let out a whimper, he hadn't seen anything but from the fearful voices he heard he couldn't help but be completely consumed by fear.

The stranger perked up his head on hearing Seely and turned to Myra and him. The grimace he had worn was slowly replaced into a smile.

"I am sorry you had to see that, Miss," he said rubbing his bloody sword on the clean grass, "but it was necessary."

Myra stood up shakily cradling Seely in her arms. Slowly, she raised her eyes to meet her savior. Despite her proper upbringing Myra could not help but stare at the man.

He was handsome in a roguish way with dark features and oozing confidence. His chocolate eyes met her gaze, obviously appraising her as well.

"So what is a woman and her child doing out this late on the moor," he questioned crossing his arms casually.

"We were—"

"Myra was taking me horse back riding," Seely squealed, strangely warming up to this stranger who not moments ago he had hidden away from in terror.

"Is that right," he said a chuckle in his voice. Myra could not understand how could a man who just killed two others come across so light hearted only moments after?

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Seely," he said clinging onto Myra's neck, "what's yours?"

"Archer."

"I like that name," Seely decided, "where did you learn to fight like that Mr. Archer."

"That is a bit of a long story, Seely."

He then turned to Myra, "and where exactly are you two from Miss Myra?"

"The palace," Seely butted in, "Myra is the—"

"I would be grateful if you pointed us the way back there," she said quickly. There was no need for the man to know he had the Queen of the Great Demon Kingdom at his mercy.

"I will do you one better," he said slipping the sword into the sheath on his side, "I will escort you. Those two men are not the only thieves around here you know."

"Oh that is not…"

"Cool," Seely said breaking from Myra's grip and falling to the ground to stand beside Archer.

Without warning Archer scooped Myra into his arm and before she could even protest placed her gently onto Satine.

"I think you have had enough excitement," he said in way of explanation, "it's better that you ride in case you pass out."

"Ahh," Myra couldn't help but be insulted by this, "I'll have you know have been apart of countless demon battles. I do not just faint like a child."

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing participating in fights, especially in fights fought pointlessly by that king of ours," he said the last part bitterly.

"What," she said taken aback.

"The king and that war he started was completely selfish. All he wanted to do was make himself King. I doubt he actually cared about the safety of the people."

"How dare you say such things," she cried, "you have absolutely no idea what the King has all done for this country."

"Really because I haven't seen a lot of changes," he said, "I have only seen a shift in power from one tyrant to another."

Myra didn't know what to say. Did the people really think her husband a tyrant? No. They couldn't possibly. Crowds thronged to see him as he passed on the streets and countless gifts were sent to the man that had saved them all.

They all walked in silence except for Seely who seemed unable to stop talking. He, however, did not see to mind never getting a response from them.

Eventually, they reached the outer walls of the castle and Archer pulled her horse to a stop.

"I am afraid I am going to have to leave you here, Miss Myra. I am not exactly welcome in court," he said with an acidic smile.

"Oh but please won't you allow me to extend my gratitude. You did after all save our lives," she said sliding off her horse. Without even seeming to think Archer caught her, laving only inches between them.

The blush that came over Myra made her lower her eyes in shame but then she heard Archer let out a low chuckle and she looked up at him.

Almost reluctantly he let go of her. "I am sure you'll have some chance to repay me Miss Myra but until then…"

He started to walk away and as she blinked he disappeared into the shadows of the night.

"Milady," came a surprised voice from above them. Seely and she turned their heads up to see a guard staring down at them in shock.

Quickly, the gates were opened and two guards came out to escort them back into the castle. Once they were inside they were practically attacked by three maids pulling them into dry clothes. A nurse came in and took Seely who had fallen asleep in Myra's arms away.

Finally, she was tucked into the bed and left to stare into a roaring fire. The cold fear she had was slowly melting off of her bones and her cheeks grew warm.

"Myra," Shinou cried bursting open the double doors. Her head snapped toward him and all fear evaporated under the blanket of the safety that he brought. Hi arms wrapped around her and she could feel his tense muscle slowly relaxing.

"Myra," he repeated breathing in her scent, "I thought I had lost you. When you didn't return I—"

"Shinou," she said pulling back to look at him. His clothes were dishelved and his blonde hair was in disarray. His normal confident posture looked shaken.

"What happened," she gasped.

"I have been looking for you all day, Myra," he said, "is that so hard to believe."

"But you had a meeting to day with the ambassadors and—"

"You honestly think I would place a group of pompous men over you, Myra," he said hurt in his voice, "I thought someone had taken you. I honestly believed I would never be able to find you."

"I…" but she didn't get any further Shinou had placed his lips firmly onto her and suddenly she was soaring. Gently, he moved onto the bed beside her, expertly unbuttoning her dress as he did so. In excitement she slipped her hand around his neck brining her body closer to his and quietly she floated away in pure bliss.

The thought of Archer left her like a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Well what do you? Come on you can be honest I'm a big girl (ahem- emotionally I mean). I haven't decided if Archer should be a big part of this story or not so let me know what you think about him.

Oh!

And remember…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait I have been busy with life and writing my other stories. But thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Seely," Myra called shakily from the archway leading out into the garden. The little boy turned to her his blonde hair tangled in dirt and leaves. In an instance he was standing in front of her proudly presenting a messy assortment of picked wild flowers.

She stared at him for a moment, desperate to control the sobs that were hanging in the back of her throat. Seely stared up at her expectantly, gracing her with a perfectly innocent smile. She wanted the moment to last. She wanted him to stay happy forever but she knew she could not keep this from him. He needed to know.

"Seely," she said again kneeling to meet his eyes, "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it Myra," he asked his forehead crinkling.

"I—it's your mother," she tried. The words to explain what had happened failed to come to her.

"Is something wrong with Mama?"

"She can't," Myra took in a deep breath, "Seely your mother, she is gone."

"Where did she go?" He asked picking at the flower petals, confused as to why his Myra was almost in tears.

"Seely she's dead," she broke out, immediately covering her mouth in horror. How could she have just blurted that out to the boy? She waited…and waited

But there were no tears. He stared at the ground, his hair overshadowing his eyes.

"Seely?" She questioned moving closer to him. Why wasn't he crying? Why wasn't he reacting?

"Seely, darling, are you—"

"I'm fine Myra," he said suddenly lifting his head to look at her. She searched his face for a moment, thinking she might be able to see some sort of hint that he was in pain. But there were no signs of agony. The boy was even staring at her with a smile.

"It's alright Myra. Mama and I talked about it last morning. She said I had to be brave and that it was not very brave to show your tears."

"Darling if you need to cry you can," she said pulling him into her arms, "everyone needs to cry no matter how brave they are."

"I don't need to cry," he said firmly but Myra could feel her shoulder staining where he laid his head. She didn't say anything, only gently rubbed his back, allowing him to grieve.

"Myra," he said finally, looking up at her with swollen eyes, "are you going to send me away?"

"Seely, darling, why on earth would I send you away?"

"I'm an orphan now. All kids who don't have family go to the House, Myra," he said this as if it were a fact of life.

"Seely I would never let you be sent away. In all honesty I don't think I could ever let you go," Myra said with a sad smile.

"Why not," he asked rubbing a clenched hand over his eye.

"Do you really have to ask, silly," she said taking a pinch at his stomach, "I absolutely adore you, darling, over the past few weeks it has been like you have become a part of _my_ family."

"Really," he asked suspiciously.

She nodded firmly. Standing, up she set him down on the ground, sure to keep a hold of his hand. The boy held it but his noise was scrunched in distaste.

"But the king doesn't like me," he said sullenly.

"Says who," she asked surprised.

"Well nobody. But he never talks to me and whenever I come into the room he frowns a lot."

Myra could not help but let out a sigh of frustration.

"He doesn't hate you, Seely. He is just unsure of how to act. You gave him quite a scare a few weeks ago."

"But I want him to like me," he persisted.

"He does like you, darling," she sighed, "he just—you know what how about we all go on a picnic together. That way you can both sort of get to know each other."

Seely looked at her critically, "Kings don't do picnics."

"Well this king does," she smiled reassuringly.

Myra led the boy down a passage of hallways certain that her husband was sitting in court at the moment. As soon as he was finished she would make sure he came to know the little boy she had begun to love.

She slowed down as she reached the great oak doors of the audience halls, taking a moment to ensure that she could respectably stand before the court. After a moment she gave a slight nod to one of the door attendants.

Without a word one slid a gloved hand over, pushing the door out into the grandeur that was the court.

As she walked in her eyes quietly moved over the interior grazing over the members of the court, until suddenly they jerked to a stop.

"Archer!" Seely squealed making an attempt to run toward him but almost instantly she had him in her arms holding him back.

The little boy looked up at her confused but Myra didn't notice her eyes stared widely at the man bound in chains, kneeling before her husband.

"Shinou," she gasped turning her attention to him, "what is this?"

He turned toward her, his eyes ablaze with icy fire, "Myra get out," he growled, "and take the boy with you."

"Absolutely not," she said, defiantly taking a step closer, "what crime has Archer committed?"

"You know this man?" Shinou glared.

"Well of course. This man saved my life. Seely and I would have been lost in the fields if he had not guided us back here." She looked over at Archer waiting for him to speak but he did not. He sat there proudly on his knees his eyes smoldering with anger.

"Well," Shinou snapped at him, "is this true did you save my wife's life?"

Archer's head jerked up at this and his chocolate eyes looked over Myra the same way they had weeks before. Then suddenly his face clustered into anger and he spat in her direction.

"If I had known she was the Queen of you dogs than I would have gladly left her to rot in the fields. It would have been no more than she deserved." Immediately his guards' spears were at his throat gleaming at the ready.

Shinou practically glowed with fury, his face deeply set into a grimace.

"Pass sentence on him," one lord called impatiently.

"Your highness," his mage tried to calm him but he was quickly pushed aside. Myra watched as Shinou began to descend the throne stairs toward Archer; his eyes slanted and cold.

"Hang him," he growled lowly.

"Shinou no," Myra gasped shakily, "don't. Please don't."

"And why not Myra," he snapped turning to her moodily, "this man was sent here to try and kill me this afternoon. Should I just let that pass?"

"But he couldn't possibly—"

"Milady," the mage stepped forward, "he is a member of the Blue Seems society. They have done everything in their power to turn the Great Demon kingdom into a land of total chaos. You should not have sympathy for them, they are nothing more than barbaric humans."

"But then…" she trailed off, at a complete loss as to what to say. How could she possibly stand here and defend a man who tried to kill her husband. And yet…

"Milord," she said turning quickly to the king, "why not use him to your advantage."

"Myra I know what you are thinking," Shinou warned crossing his arms firmly.

"But darling please listen to me. Why not turn Archer into one of _your_ spies. Let him work for you."

"A double agent you mean," Shinou scowled.

"Yes of course."

"Certainly not," cried a lord.

"That would be preposterous."

"I want to see that scoundrel hanged."

The king shot them all down with a look, the court fell silent. With a look of almost pain he turned slowly to the captured man.

"Well Arthur—"

"Archer."

"Well Archer it would seem that you have a decision to make here. Either you decide to be noble and stick to your virtues or you decide to take the gracious offer my wife has given you and become more or less a double agent. Here is to hoping that you take the noble idiot route."

Archer stared up at him with pure hatred burning in his russet eyes, "I will never—"

"Archer is gonna be on our side aren't you Mister Archer, sir," piped Seely hopping on top of Archer's crouched back.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know who he was," she said testily. Without thinking she moved so that his desk was firmly between her and the king's. "Archer was there when we needed him. That was all."

"Myra. You tried to save this man's life," Shinou spat in disgust, "and make him apart of my court. I will not stand to have one of his kind poisoning my kingdom."

"I could not just stand there and let you kill him," Myra said desperately, "Life is too precious for you to decide who lives and dies before you."

"Hundreds of my men have gone to their deaths because of him and his organization, Myra," he said furiously, "I think it is in my power to justify hundreds of deaths with one worthless life like his."

"You don't mean that, Shinou," she whispered lowering her head in pain.

"Yes-I-do," he said with finality.

"Then you are not the man I married ten years ago," she said turning her face so he would not see her tears. She was too proud to let him see that he had broken her.

* * *

"Mary what is going on," Myra gasped in alarm. Looking around, her tiny village by the river had suddenly changed into a war camp in less than an hour. Her head spun as she noticed countless men and horses waving in and out of the dirt roads. Tents were piled high and farther up the hill was a much larger tent watching over them.

"It is the king," Mary whispered coming to stand beside her, "he is going to launch an attack on the Originators."

"What king," Myra asked confused.

"They call him King Shinou," she said excitedly, "he and his Great Mage are going to save us from the darkness."

"Don't be so naïve Mary," she sighed, "no one can destroy them. And even if it were possible it is going to take more than an upstart of a man and his sidekick to stop them."

"Oh but Myra," Mary swooned, "you should see him. I have never seen such a man with such-such absolute beauty."

"oh I see so this King Shinou is going to save us all with his beauty and charms. Maybe while he is at it he can ask the originator to tea."

"Do not joke, Myra," she warned, "he is very powerful. There is just something about him that lets you know that he is powerful."

"Mary I have been out working in the fields all day. I am tired and hungry and I haven't the patience to deal with all the stupidity that is flying around. So if you will excuse me."

With a brisk walk she made her way to the little cottage she shared with her brother and his wife. Slowing down she entered quietly into the dark single room, unsure of who was sleeping at this hour.

"Hello? Hel—Isabelle," she gasped moving quickly to the woman curled over the table. Long sobs came from beneath her arms.

"Isabelle, darling, what on earth is the matter? Are you all right?"

"It's Flint," she sobbed raising her head up in agony. Myra's head perked at the mention of her brother.

"Flint? Is he all right? Is he hurt?" She desperately asked.

Isabelle shook her head, "he has—decided to join the army," she wailed.

"He's what?" she stopped mid-breath. Surely he wouldn't? He couldn't possibly be so selfish to leave her and his wife behind to fight for some man's pride.

"Flint saw the messenger ride by calling men to arms," she hiccupped, 'he said he had to go. That he couldn't live with any pride knowing he stayed here like a coward."

"That's all he said?"

"Flint said that a man like Shinou had to know what he was doing. That there was no way a man like that could lead our men astray. He said-he said- he would gladly die for a man like that."

Myra couldn't speak she fell to the chair beside Isabelle her mind reeling in pain.

"I can't lose him, Myra," Isabelle wailed.

"There now," she cooed shaking out of her trance. She wrapped her arm around the weeping woman, "You're not going to lose him. I promise."

"You couldn't possibly promise that, Myra."

"Of course I can. I am going to go to that camp and I am going to drag Flint back by the ears if I have to."

Myra left Isabelle wrapped in a blanket and tucked neatly by the fire. Flint knew how fragile the woman was and yet he decided to shatter her world by walking away into a frivolous war.

Pure anger pushed her feet forward until they came to stop at the edge of the camp borders. Two guards lounged on an old oak stump; they looked at her with interest.

"Hello girly," one called, "what brings you to man country, sweetheart?"

With more determinedness than she felt she raised her head high and stared stiffly toward them, "I am here to collect my brother. It would seem that he has gone astray."

"I take it he came here to enlist," the second one said smugly, "and by the looks of it you didn't take that too kindly."

Myra tried to look fearless but it was difficult to do when two men with swords wee heading toward you.

"All I need to do is find my brother, so if you would be so kind…"

"What, you too good for us common men, missy? Why not sit and stay a while. Your brother isn't going anywhere."

"Hey you two why aren't you at your posts?" All three heads turned to see a tall man walking toward them with flowing raven hair and burning eyes of coal.

"Your Grace," both bowed in unison, "we are sorry sir but we found this woman wondering around the camp unescorted."

"And what you thought she was a spy?"

"Anything's possible sir."

"I see," he said sarcastically and then turned his attention to Myra, "and what exactly are you doing in the king's camp, may I ask."

"I am here to fetch my brother," she said snippily, "the fool fell for your conjured visions of glory and honor and left his wife to sit alone at home."

"That, I'm afraid is how war works, men dying, women crying."

"What a terrible king you are," she spat, "you have no value for human life."

"But I am not the king," the man chuckled, 'I am only his mage."

"then where is the king,' she said finally, 'I wish to speak with him."

The man did not say anything only smiled and started to walk waving his hand for her to follow. Curious, she cautiously tipped after him, following him to the large tent on the hill.

"I am sure the king will love to see you," he smirked as he pulled the tent flap back.

Suddenly nervous, Myra took a shaky step inside bowing her head to clear the low canvas. When finally she looked up she could not help but let out a gasp.

"Shinou," she whispered.

The man turned to look at her, "Hello Myra."

* * *

Myra could not help but smile at the memory. She could still feel the shock of seeing him all grown up, no longer the little blonde boy she had played with all summer long.

She looked around his study, its interior suddenly cold without his presence. Another tear fell onto her cheek.

"Shinou what has happened to us?"

* * *

Sorry for the bit of the wait. I have just been so busy, busy, busy. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to those of you who reviewed.


End file.
